


關於黑魔紋紋身貼和寶石獸愛好者

by fairylam



Series: FFXIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylam/pseuds/fairylam
Summary: 有關寶石獸愛好者，循環刻進DNA黑魔和隱藏黑魔紋愛好者兼寶石獸同好會會長召喚的故事
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: FFXIV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651666
Kudos: 3
Collections: FFXIV Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大量私設和不和邏輯之處  
> 梗是和親友的黑魔一起討論的，因爲都是豆芽，可能會出現很多錯誤的地方，敬請留意  
> 這是一篇與親友的聯動文章，第一章是我本人創作，第二章是親友厄科創作，只是代為投稿

召喚從秘術師行會裏出來，抱著自己的心愛寶石獸路過了市場。他恰好望了一眼板子，發現有新東西上貨了！是hq黑魔紋紋身貼！隱藏黑魔紋愛好者召喚立馬清空板子，反正剛剛做完幾個委託錢包裏鼓鼓的，花幾個錢買個心頭好完全不是問題。

召喚不是像其他秘術師召喚師一樣只鍾情於蠻神之靈和寶石獸，雖然他也很喜歡沒錯，所以開了個“寶石獸絨絨亮晶晶好き同好會”和寶石獸咖啡廳，用自己的寶石獸掙點外快。和每天光明正大一做完委託就穿着黑魔專屬，在烏爾達哈熱得只能不斷搓冰1的大黑袍子，在外人面前高冷強大卻在店裏以完全鬆懈的表情瘋狂吸自己寶石獸的黑魔不同，為了減低那堆黑魔的懷疑，召喚可是頂著初級咒術師的身份才混進了黑魔紋同好會裡面，每天幸福地聽著或者在留言板看著同好會成員分享各種黑魔紋的使用方法和實驗，例如在doi時放黑魔紋到底有甚麼效果。在每天耳濡目染和自己幾何學基礎的情況下，召小喚已經能在紙上不用圓規徒手畫標準黑魔紋了，但是出於自己對召喚術更有興趣的原因，他沒有怎麽精進自己的咒術。

清空了60張hq黑魔紋紋身貼的召喚神清氣爽地回到了自己家，家裡並不像那位全是寶石獸裝飾的黑魔一樣全是黑魔紋，畢竟再多黑魔紋自己詠速也不會加快，所以只有天花板和座椅上兩個給自己安心用的黑魔紋圖案。召喚撩起自己外衣，挑選了一處在其他加強身體接觸以太的紋身之間的地方——自己側腰的一小塊貼了上去，這個位置平常被蓋著，而且在紋身之間也不算起眼，沒有人會留意到召喚的身上多了一兩個小紋身的。他貼完後拿起另一個準備貼在自己討伐筆記上，卻留意了紋身貼裡面其中一個小三角形畫歪了一點以及一項令他意外的事情，這個紋身貼是他寶石獸咖啡廳的常客黑魔親手打造，還留着黑魔的小簽名，貼在筆記本上如果仔細看就能看到黑魔的名字。“現在我的身上不就有了黑魔的親手簽名嗎……？”召喚腦海裡突然冒出來這個想法，但沒有深思，自己的夜光寶石獸貌似對那個歪掉的小三角很在意。“明明是個hq的紋身貼居然還沒有我一個召喚徒手畫的標準，黑魔他行不行啊？明明草圖找我這個學秘術的來畫能畫得更好看的……”說起黑魔，召喚臉上不自覺地帶上了微笑，但因為想起明天還要和黑魔搓危命，召喚早早就抱著調低光亮度的黃寶石獸入睡，並且希望腰上的黑魔紋紋身貼能讓他明天別再心電圖了。

因爲和黑魔約好了到處搓危命，召喚特地一大早就起床把校服幻化到自己平常的裝備上，畢竟黑魔也是對校服情有獨鍾的人，兩個都套校服比較搭配。黑魔是個受歡迎的DPS，每天都被各位老闆請去打工，而且手法熟練，就算當天沒睡醒喝了假酒都可以完美打出早就刻在了DNA裏面的循環，然後輸出毫無疑問全隊第一，幸好這位黑魔的外在和其他黑魔一摸一樣看起來冷漠刻薄，過完本直接退隊不交際，不然召喚也請不了黑魔帶他搓危命。但是凡事縂有意外，召黑兩人平常在同好會和咖啡廳裏經常聊天，對對方性格非常熟悉，原以爲打架時也能好好配合的，但事實就是他們和其他召喚和黑魔一樣配合慘不忍睹。本來召喚的手法不算好還經常心電圖，掉起綫來雙dot全斷，而沉迷打架的黑魔自然不會注意到旁邊夥伴已經罰站好幾分鐘了，直接單刷危命，召喚連一點經驗都冇得到。在沒心電圖的時候兩人配合更差了，互相打斷讀條只是小意思，每次召喚剛上完毒傳了染打了能量吸收后，黑魔就搶人頭了，自己手裏拿著兩顆豆子看著能量吸收的冷卻時間又好了，卻沒打出潰爛爆發。更甚的是，當自己龍神附體最後幾秒打算直接死星核爆時，旁邊黑魔幫他核爆了，只能眼睜睜看著龍神以太從自己身體上消散。“不是説了這次讓我發揮一下嗎？雖然核爆和死星核爆只差了兩個字但也不用幫我打出來吧！！！！”寶石獸同好會會長頂著流淚貓貓頭的表情向黑魔控訴，然而黑魔的表情全被那件該死的黑袍子蓋住，連回答也沒有給召喚。“果然黑魔都是輸出性戀，唯輸出論，看不起我這個手法垃圾還天天心電圖，DPS永遠比不上他的召喚嗎……”召喚的臉一瞬間就黑下來了，黑魔也像很不屑一般沒有理會召喚，兩人沉默地一起回到咖啡廳。

回到咖啡廳后，召喚乾脆把自己的寶石獸幻化解除了，反正請假了好幾天，和做店員的學者小姐打了聲招呼就去打木樁練循環了，既然黑魔眼裏只有輸出，那只要自己輸出能夠追上他就不會被看低了吧。召喚像泄憤一樣地打著木樁，然後上完三重災禍又心電圖了。“打木樁不行不如就找親友帶自己開荒好了，實戰永遠比木樁好使”召喚樂觀地想著。爲了準備開荒，召喚好幾天都在全心全意打木樁看其他召喚前輩的攻略，沒有在店裏露過面，寶石獸也只用了最少的以太勉强能動，沒有像之前一樣靈動地在店裏周圍粘人。

到了開荒那天，固定隊裏的赤魔缺席了，補了個黑魔過來，那位黑魔身穿熱死人不償命的大黑袍子，手裏的法杖幻化成了星塵杖，正在自己喜愛的黑魔紋裏面搓火球，這不是前幾天和召喚一起搓危命的咖啡廳常客黑魔還能是誰呢？召喚無比後悔自己約了固定隊開荒的決定，怕不是今天又要被他用眼神再嘲諷一次輸出，但是開荒是必須要開的，召喚叫出了迦樓羅之靈準備好開戰，心裏打算在自己練好輸出前都不會理會黑魔了。

今天的開荒不是怎麽順利，自己的心電圖是其中一個原因，然而今天的黑魔表現得實在太過可疑了，而且他也發現自己的紋身出了點變化。今天的黑魔走位非常溜，以太步魔紋步靈活使用，有時候突然蹭了過來然後又蹭回去他釋放的黑魔紋裏面，和平常頭鐵接AOE死也不出黑魔紋的殘疾表現完全不同，加上黑魔的輸出居然從榜一掉到了榜三，召喚都開始懷疑黑魔今天是不是發著高燒用冰1强行壓著來打本，旁邊的龍騎看到這個狀況都用起了LB。而當召喚想著不管黑魔先打好自己循環時，召喚又頂著心電圖發呆了。

“爲什麽會這樣……我又要斷dot了……”

在心電圖的强行罰站時間中，召喚終於留意到了自己紋身的變化，本來自己身上爲了增加以太傳導率都穿著比較輕薄的衣裝，還畫著不少魔法紋身以增加身體和空氣以太的接觸，每當自己以太超流和在體内燃燒以太召喚出龍神不死鳥時，隨著熟悉的仿佛灼燒一般的痛楚，全身的紋身都會隱隱發光，第一次看是挺漂亮的，但多看幾次就會習慣。但今天召喚發現自己貼在側腰上的黑魔紋紋身貼也和其他紋身同時發光了，這讓召喚十分不解,畢竟自己也對黑魔出品的剩下58個紋身貼研究過，裏面只有普通墨水的成分，甚至不是魔導書裏使用的魔導墨水，然而現在這個紋身貼卻和召喚的以太產生了反應，像普通黑魔紋一樣發著光，從召喚的一點咒術知識來看，這個紋身貼還可能會有效果。“但是我詠唱速度也沒有加快啊？”召喚心裏想著。這時候黑魔又從場地角落裏用以太步過來了，不對，應該説是魔紋步，想起黑魔紋只對釋放者有效果，而那堆紋身貼上還有著黑魔的簽名，召喚心裏瞭然今天黑魔這個走位是什麽回事了。

本終於過了，幸好看完了攻略，隊伍裏的人身上都是戰鬥中留下的塵土。爲了感謝固定隊隊友不嫌自己經常心電圖，召喚熟練地全部放棄戰利品，反正沒有掉自己想要的寵物和魔導書，然後回程去自己的寶石獸咖啡廳裏，黑魔也一邊拿著神典石一邊在後面走著。“怎麽黑魔今天狀態這麽奇怪……？”於是召喚轉過身來準備直接問黑魔他的情況，正好被黑魔撞上了胸口，看著黑魔彎著腰揉鼻梁明顯很痛的樣子，想起自己暴擊666的醫術。召喚特地用不耐煩的語氣說“你跟著我到底是做什麽？”，順便讓迦樓羅之靈自己回去咖啡廳值班。黑魔眼睛不斷向召喚的腰腹處望去，召喚知道他到底在找什麽，便大方地撩起衣服，讓他仔細看清楚那個因爲自己還在以太超流狀態而發著微光的黑魔手搓黑魔紋紋身貼。

“這東西是你做的吧，在我大量使用以太和以太同調時都會發光，看來對你是真的有效果，難怪你今天魔紋步經常就突然來了我身邊。”

“你居然清空了我搓的60張紋身貼……難道是因爲hq才有效果的嗎”黑魔開始思考

“只是60張而已，隨便貼下就用完了”

“你不考慮轉賣出去嗎？那可是60張！”

“私用黑魔紋，不賣”

説完這句話召喚便很裝帥地直接轉頭離去。怎麽可能賣出去啊？這個紋身貼上甚至還有著黑魔的名字，連這個黑魔紋的效果也只有他才能享用，不如說，自己買下來全部的紋身貼實在太好了，這個仿佛被打上黑魔的專屬印記的感覺讓召喚感覺不能再好，而且也可以用幫他加詠速減cd的藉口呆在黑魔身邊，召喚現在覺得自己當時可能做了人生中其中一個最好的選擇。

最初召喚成立這個寶石獸同好會是和秘術師行會裏面的好友一起成立的，第二天就有一個很明顯不是秘術師的黑魔來參加，大家都很好奇爲什麽一個黑魔會這麽喜歡寶石獸，熱衷與所有同好會裏舉辦的活動，甚至到了有寶石獸坐騎，寶石獸套裝，整個房子裝修都是寶石獸主題，唯獨不去秘術師行會裏稍微學習一下召喚術來一隻活生生的寶石獸。黑魔的到來吸引了召喚的目光，起初是因爲看起來如此冷酷的黑魔在把自己埋進寶石獸的絨毛時這麽的鬆懈，之後是因爲同樣對寶石獸的瞭解和認識，爲了準備咖啡廳的開業和寶石獸這種幾乎純以太構成的生物能吃的東西，召喚連續一星期每天搓了16個小時料理才敢教黑魔。召喚覺得自己一直對黑魔各種暗示，可是還是禁不住黑魔這種輸出性戀，完全看不出寶石獸咖啡廳裏面明令禁止和召喚獸有太多身體接觸，但每次他做完委托來到咖啡廳都有幾隻寶石獸親昵地圍著他，還讓他放鬆埋進寶石獸肚子的絨毛裏瘋狂吸到底代表著什麽。好吧，作爲一個輸出幾乎墊底的召喚不應該奢求輸出性戀對自己有什麽想法。召喚半放棄地又讓黃寶石獸去蹭黑魔的手心，然後讓黑魔繼續吸寶石獸。

之後黑魔好像偷偷向固定隊隊長報名進來了，像黑魔這種輸出大佬隊長不可能拒絕他，加上隊裏其他人也是大佬，只有自己手法垃圾，天天心電圖還厚著臉皮待隊裏，召喚都快生出退隊專心回去經營咖啡廳的想法了。但黑魔每次下本都經常呆在自己身邊，雖然自己心知肚明他是爲了不限時的可移動黑魔紋效果，然而這也打消了召喚退隊的想法，起碼現在有個正當裏由呆在黑魔身邊了。

某天晚上黑魔向召喚發了通訊說有重要的事情要説，還能有什麽重要的事只能單獨說呢？一般有什麽問題都是在咖啡廳裏面公開和大家討論，難道是自己的單戀終於有突破口了嗎？召喚想到這點渾身突然充滿了力量，連忙收拾好自己儀容，傳送回去咖啡廳裏。店裏面小隊隊員都在，白魔驚嚇地看著黑魔熟練的擼寶石獸手法，因爲喝酒打本全身酒氣被寶石獸嫌棄的戰士拿出神典石錄像，説要錄下這個專業的手法拿去投稿。而黑魔，今天沒有穿著以往直接前往伊修加德也不冷的校服，而是穿著相比起來很莊重的田園哲學者套裝，這更加加深了召喚對黑魔猜想的肯定。當自己抱著寶石獸出去後院花房時，召喚已經開心得控制不了自己笑容了。黑魔從包裏拿出黑色的珠寶盒子，輕柔地放到召喚手心裏面，召喚不小心笑出聲來了，爲了避免黑魔尷尬，直接親上了黑魔的薄唇，細細舔著黑魔唇上殘留著爆發藥的酸澀味道，但這舉動反而嚇到黑魔連閉眼也忘了，茫然地等著召喚下一步的舉動。“你不是要向我告白嗎？我現在答應你了”黑魔聼到後臉紅到脖子根了，而召喚也只是强裝鎮定而已，被黑魔明亮的眼神盯著，耳朵已經紅透了。

打開了盒子后召喚看到了道歉字條和霓虹藍的帕拉伊巴碧璽胸針，還是特地做成的亞拉戈風格，發現自己好像搞出了什麽不得了的烏龍，嘆了口氣考慮怎麽做下一步時，黑魔反而主動吻了上來。黑魔的唇舌比外表要溫熱不少，靈活地撬開了召喚的口，纏住了他的舌頭，感受到黑魔心意的召喚也開始回應這個吻。兩人互相吮吸著對方，熱烈地交換著津液，最後兩人口裏都充滿了爆發藥的味道，在唇舌分離時還帶出了一條銀絲。

兩人被周圍突然爆發的歡呼聲拉回現實，在他們忘情接吻時部隊裏的夥伴都紛紛來到庭院看他們要做什麽，結果便看到隊裏一直雙向暗戀的兩人終於肯表白心意，看熱鬧不怕事大的隊友們還特地錄了像留作紀念。意識到剛剛行爲全部暴露在部隊眼前的召喚黑魔兩人現在只想在黃金谷裏找個深一點的池子把自己淹了。

“所以你是因爲幾何學不行才不進秘術師行會學秘術嗎？”

“數學差是一輩子的事，你把劍盾給我去當個聖騎士也比給我魔導書去召喚寶石獸來得有天賦。”

“你知道嗎？為了減低黑魔紋同好會裏面黑魔們的懷疑，我可是辛苦地背下來108本咒術師，至少學會了搓烈炎才敢進去。現在我已經能夠徒手畫黑魔紋了，雖然還未到能用的程度。”

“徒手用紙筆畫標準黑魔紋？連我在不用魔法的情況下也畫不出來，到底你是黑魔還是我是黑魔啊？”

“當然是每天都抓著我的寶石獸不斷吸的你啊。”


	2. 關於寶石獸愛好者與黑魔紋紋身貼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和善的宝石兽爱好者黑魔×经常发呆的宝石兽同好会会长召唤  
> 私设很多，有很多不合逻辑的地方  
> 和亲友口嗨的产物

“宝石兽绒绒亮晶晶好き同好会。”  
先不吐槽这非常有特色的名字，这简直是这位黑魔现在的本命同好会。  
他坐在同好会刚刚开业的宝石兽咖啡厅里，身旁围绕着闪闪发光的小家伙，满足地赞美同好会会长。那位会长正在和其他店员讲话，头上戴着长长的WiFi角，背着小翅膀腰上小尾巴，为了增加身体以太传导率而纹着漂亮的纹身，标准的优秀召唤师。  
宝石兽玩偶，宝石兽坐骑，宝石兽套装，连个人房都是宝石兽装饰，召唤偶尔来玩的时候这人在家，脚上还蹬着宝石兽拖鞋。“你是召唤还是我是召唤？”这位优秀召唤师翻了个白眼。“当初怎么就不愿意去秘术师行会报道呢？”  
他只能露出一个比塔塔露还夸张的悲伤表情。数学不好，是一辈子的事情，连宝石兽都叫不出来，这是人生中的一大挫折。生活如此戏剧化，这位打很高的黑魔朋友甚至叫不出一只宝石兽，就像是你背下了所有公式依然只能写下一个解字。  
其他职业的成员其实并不少见，但大家多多少少都在秘术师行会里面来来去去的。由于对于宝石兽的过分热爱，和对秘术完全不沾一下的执著，黑魔早在这个小圈子里面有混了点眼熟，活跃成员一来二去也就成了会长等一帮召唤师的好朋友。实际上黑魔并不富裕，拼命打工时间长了循环手法熟练到刻进DNA，变成了每次组队的强力输出，就只是为了下班吸一口宝石兽，按他的说法这叫用爱发光。甚至跑去开发副业搞起了小玩意，例如说…手上正在搓的迷你黑魔纹纹身贴。  
本来黑魔确信没什么人会买的，最多就是黑魔同行买个好玩。在宝石兽的包围下心情很好地搓出了hq，希望能够赚上一笔。  
快乐的治愈时间总是短暂的，回家路上黑魔顺便拜托雇员把小周边挂上了板子，顺手理了理背包里面的杂七杂八石头瓜果。结果刚挂完板子还没走出三步就收到周边卖掉了的消息。  
看来是很受欢迎了，咱黑魔果然都好这口。  
这几天召唤准备去到处搓搓危命，顺手拽了打架很强的黑魔一起来。两人平日里说熟悉也熟悉了，黑魔和宝石兽贴贴，贴完了还跑去贴贴宝石兽的主人，一起讨论宝石兽怎么顺毛比较乖，快乐无边和谐美满，一起打架是头一次。说黑魔吧其实他不喜欢打架，说召唤吧他喜欢打架其实又不太会打，平日里很贴的二位在战斗中的配合确实惨不忍睹，一会儿你把我袍子踩了一会儿我读条被你断了，眼睁睁看着召唤面色发心电图站着开始发呆，好不快活。“我刚搓完毒准备溃烂爆发怪就没了！！连传染的机会都不给我！！”召唤会长这样控诉着。  
实际上黑魔的内心也全程尖叫着“我火苗没了！我雷云没了！我黑魔纹长aoe了！我天语断了！！！”高冷黑魔这种生物不存在的，校服下面全是咆哮的流泪猫猫头。况且还有一件非常让人在意的事情。  
他站在召唤旁边的时候身上多了个buff，但他黑魔纹cd还没好。黑魔站在原地思索，是不是我又睡着了梦游给装备禁断魔晶石了。  
黑魔没注意到的是，他爱答不理的态度让召唤非常不爽，这在召唤眼里简直就是明摆着的嫌弃和嘲讽，作为一个手法有点差的召唤，他的雷点就是别人嘲他输出…这狗黑魔明摆着就是，就是……！  
回到咖啡厅的时候，召唤黑着脸收起了自己的宝石兽，其他人看着这明显不太对劲的气氛面面相窥，这是打了个架把这两个人打出矛盾啦？店里的学者姐姐一看就知道召唤被戳到了痛处，这是不是接下来就会又多了一对互相比输出的黑召…这两个人接下来的时间里面互相冷战，黑魔在想那个莫名多出来的buff，召唤觉得黑魔不仅对他没意思还嘲他，故意躲着走。别扭归别扭，就是黑魔觉得最近店里的宝石兽都不太亲他了，这个不行，没有宝石兽吸还不如没收黑魔所有的爆发药。  
店里最粘他的宝石兽是会长的，最近几天变冷淡了一定是会长的问题。这么想着的黑魔纠结了小半天到底是哪里惹到召唤了，跑去找学者姐姐询问召唤的情况。学者大概也看透了一切，拉着不懂召唤心的憨憨黑魔讲解了两个小时。隔天黑魔从矿洞里面敲出来一块帕拉伊巴碧玺。霓虹蓝的颜色和宝石兽的光芒逐渐重叠，那不如拿这个做点什么找时间去找召唤道个歉吧，他这么想着，脸上不自觉挂起了笑容。  
这周也按时光临的黑魔却没有见到会长，打问下落并不是难事，转了一圈就了解到了，平日里不擅长战斗的召唤会长跑去下本开荒了。  
俗话说得好，基情都是在战斗中擦出来的，站在战场上的召唤瞟了一眼有人缺席偶然进固定队充人数，站在黑魔纹里搓火球的黑魔，开始怀疑自己搞什么开荒幺蛾子。那边的黑魔一会蹭过来了一会跑远了放个黑魔纹，走位走得不像个伏地魔。输出从榜一溜到了榜三，看得旁边的龙骑放了个lb。召唤转过头专心唱自己的咒语，真男人从不扭头看黑魔的爆炸，然后顶着心电图开始发呆。  
他不想的，真的。  
黑魔脑子里面乱乱的，今天召唤喊了不会掉毛的迦楼罗没喊宝石兽…不对，他发现他站在召唤旁边也会有黑魔纹的增益效果。本来并不确定，但是反复横跳试探过后他确定了，这就是召唤身上带着的，至于为什么呢，他魔纹步走到了召唤的身边，还把别人读条撞断了，黑魔确信他用的是魔纹步不是以太步，一位黑魔不会坐错他的轮椅。  
虽然并不清楚是什么情况，但有增益总是好的，谁不喜欢多打几千呢？直到一名被点名的赤魔带着点名冲进了他空无一人的黑魔纹。谁告诉你黑魔纹里面一定要有黑魔的？？老婆饼里面一定有老婆吗？？？？没有吧！寡王！  
本就是普通的本，开荒看了教程也就过去了，整个人身上都是尘土，偏属性水晶的渣渣和燃烧过的灰烬，虽然是拿到了好东西，黑魔却感觉到自己胸口憋了一团气，站在别人身边就会有增益这种事情黑魔从来没有遇到过，前无古人后无来者，简直是让魔困惑。黑魔拿着神典石跟在召唤后面走着，直到召唤实在是忍不住了，转身对着黑魔。黑魔顺势撞上了召唤，来了一次洗面奶。“你跟着我到底是打算做什么？”召唤看着揉着自己鼻梁的黑魔，气不打一处来。迦楼罗之灵在旁边拍拍翅膀，自己跑路了。黑魔直愣愣地盯着召唤的腰，衣服下面隐隐约约盖着一个迷你黑魔纹，泛着一点微光。  
这是自己最近搓的纹身贴，那个不小心画歪了的三角形都露在外面呢，按理来说不可能有什么魔力和效用的贴纸现在给黑魔带来了亲切熟悉的增益。“你在看这个？”召唤大方地撩起衣服说着。  
“本来贴上去不会有效果，但我燃烧以太召唤的时候全身都在接触以太，突然间就开始发光了，原来对你还有效果。”  
“我搓了60张原来全是你买的啊？！说不定是因为全都是hq呢。”  
“60张连贴满日程本都不够？”  
“那是纹身贴啊！考虑卖给你的黑魔朋友吧？”  
“私用黑魔纹。不卖。”  
甩下这一句话以后召唤会长扬长而去，留下黑魔搓着刚刚撞到召唤胸口的鼻尖，裹在衣服底下的耳朵开始变红发热。  
接下来的日子里，黑魔每周还是会抽出时间去宝石兽咖啡厅坐一个下午，两个人的关系看似还是没有融冰，但重新和黑魔亲热起来的会长的宝石兽无疑让黑魔心情很好。价格昂贵的帕拉伊巴碧玺已经被精心制作成了颇有召唤风格的胸针，在盒子里的鹅绒软垫上面被温柔地放置。实际上刚刚加入这个同好会的时候，黑魔只当成一群人聚在一起说说话的普通茶话会，而会长广加宣传，甚至抱着自家的亮晶晶去街上给路过的冒险者发传单，这才让这个小小的同好会慢慢发展起来。好怀念当时和大家一起设计咖啡厅的时候，开业的那一天……黑魔把自己的脸埋进宝石兽的绒毛里面，回忆着他经历过的时光，却不自然地总把眼光集中在闪闪发光的会长身上。他很会照顾宝石兽，教自己如何用正确的姿势抱起宝石兽，两个人在家里研究宝石兽喜欢吃的东西，最后却变成了对方单方面教自己料理。黑魔发现，他不仅拥有了最棒的同好会。  
自从发现了自己的小心思，黑魔悄悄报名组进了召唤的固定队，每次下本黑魔就由着咏速的借口一直站在召唤附近。召唤自从吵架以后还是不太愿意和自己讲话，果然还是在生自己的气。说黑魔不难受那是假的，偷偷心心念念着之前玩得很好却吵架了的朋友，这感觉其实并不美妙。就算是去化解矛盾，融冰成水，自己的情感还根本就是竹篮，就像是没有天语却想要放出炽炎一样。队里的其他人以为这二位就是感情不和，毕竟对付不来的召唤和黑魔确实也不少见，各位也都不熟悉黑魔，熟络的时候也避着召唤的话题，直到黑魔有一次捞起召唤的黄宝石兽把脸埋进去吸了一口。  
那天晚上黑魔提前给召唤发了通讯，大意为有重要的事情要讲。  
首先是白魔妈妈投来了惊恐的目光，然后全队盯着这位胆大包天的黑魔。在咖啡厅里被黑魔撸熟悉了的宝石兽发出了“噗”的声音，跳到地上摊开肚皮给黑魔挠，场景一片其乐融融。试图撸宝石兽被挠过的打酒喝本战士掏出神典石开始录像，无比清凉的召唤推门而入，抱走了正在撒欢的宝石兽，离开了部队房。而黑魔也站起来跟了上去，就这样离开了固定队一众吃瓜群众的视线，两个人在后院的花房里默契地相对坐下。  
黑魔从包里掏出了纯黑的盒子，一言不发地交到了对方手上。召唤笑出了声，在对方开口之前就用一个吻堵住了黑魔准备了半个月的道歉的话。黑魔被猝不及防的吻吓得忘记了闭眼，在召唤的嘴唇离开时还未反应过来究竟发了什么。“你不是要向我告白了吗？那我现在接受。”黑魔捂着脸，他今夜没有裹得像是刚从伊修加德回来，从召唤的角度看过去他现在脸红到了脖子根，张着嘴什么都说不出来，死死盯着召唤的眼睛倒是明亮地很。  
打开盒子看到里面纸条内容的召唤瞬间知道了发生了什么怪乌龙，叹了一口气，想要放下盒子考虑下一步，黑魔却按住他想要放下道歉礼物的手，主动吻了上去。

“所以你只是馋我的宝石兽？”  
“我馋你，还馋你的宝石兽迦楼罗之灵泰坦之灵伊夫利特之灵巴哈姆特和不死鸟。”  
“噫呃。”


End file.
